Chika Yamada - A New Me
by savvy.jane
Summary: Chika X ? (its a secret) ROMANCE FANFIC in this story, Chika swears off men because they've distracted her from finding out who she really is inside. however, what if there was a boy out there who could actually help her do so? and... what if he just so happened to be in her class too? Chika's high school life might not be exactly how she planned it ...


**Chika X ? romance fanfic (it's a secret)**

This story is told through the eyes of Chika Yamada from B Gata H Kei on her first day at high school. this is, in fact, a ROMANCE FANFIC so be patient and the love will come.

I have always loved Chika as a character from B Gata H Kei so, I decided to write some fanfic :3 if you don't like Chika, don't be mean about anything ok, it's just a story...

 **DISSCLAMERS:**

 **1) my chapters won't long, I keep them short because I 'm busy lots at work so yeah**

 **2) Chika will NOT be sexualized, she's like 15 in this so if you were hoping that just because it's a character from B Gata HKei that she's gonna be sexualized, you're very wrong... that being said I still hope you guys like it**

(Btw, "moondust" by Jaymes Young is a real song - go listen to it :3)

Chika Yamada - A New Me - first chapter

*7:00 AM AND THIS IS 108.5 STAR RADIO! WE'VE GOT A GREAT PLAYLIST FOR YOU GUYS AND BECAUSE IT'S MONDAY, YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, COMMERCIAL FREE MONDAY! BUT BEFORE WE GET INTO THE SWEET BEATS, LET'S TAKE SOME CALLS! FIRST CALLER HOW ARE YOU? "Hey, guys! Omg, I'm so happy to be on the show! My fav song is moondust by Jaymes young, could you guys like play that for me and my BFF?" SURE THING! FIRST SONG REQUEST IN 30 MINUTES IS INDEED, MOOOOOONDUST! LET'S GET RIGHT INTO-*

I love this stupid radio show… it's loud and kinda in your face. Reminds me of Mrs. Salter

Mrs. Salter was the best teacher I could've asked for. She's amazing, she's artistic, classy, worldly and above all, she teaches me way more than just great literature and it's history, she taught me how to write a proper resume, she taught me about how to act in an interview, she was smart and poetic, everything she said was so right, even when you'd wish it was wrong. She's the kind of teacher that would bring up an article about literally anything, ever, and make a class discussion about it, she's the kind of teacher that hits you with the worst news you've heard all year and you'll thank her. I want to thank her, but she'd probably just either scream at me or shrug it off. She's a tornado.

In a lot of ways I find myself relating to her, I mean yeah sure she's kinda crazy and everyone kinda hates her except me, but I don't know, I found myself just mesmerized with her for some unknown reason. Maybe I feel that way because I've been told I'm "mesmerizing" before… it's either that or my ego. Anyways, Today I don't have her class, it's weird but that's what I first think about when I wake up and walk to school. Usually, my day doesn't go as smoothly without her.

Today is April 1st, the first day of school, an absolutely beautiful day. Today seems like a day to change things up. I throw on my cute white socks, reach for my phone, wallet, keys and of course, my earphones. 'Nuff said. Before I leave I remember, I go to school with Sis now, I REALLY don't want to walk with her on my first day, so I think I'll wait a while after she leaves.

As I walk to the bathroom to primp some more, I take the twin tails out of my hair, different, actually a lot of things are different about me, for example, I used to be boy crazy, I used to be so obsessed with getting as many boys to fall for me as I could and now… I'm changing… I can feel myself maturing and turning into a young lady instead of a little girl with a cute face. My sister, however? She's a hot mess, ever since her and Kosuda had started dating, you'd think she'd be more in control of her emotions saying she's his girlfriend but no, she's frantic!

She leaves,I can tell because I hear her slam the front door for some reason, probably off in her own world again, seriously, though, I have adjusted to it and I'm pretty much numb to her… "actions". After rolling my eyes, I leave the bathroom, turn off all the lights in the house, including Yamada's, and leave. I got this new keychain, it has two beautiful silver bells that ring slightly when I handle them. I lock the door, tap my shows on the cement stairs, and fluff my skirt a little and head off. I swing out my earphones and listen to my playlist, not so surprisingly, it's pretty much all the songs I've ever heard on that silly radio show I listen to, what can I say? it's dorky but kinda entertaining.

as I walk down the path filled with small cherry blossoms, I notice more and more nervous students wearing the same uniform walking the same way. "wow" I think to myself, "some of these girls are really pretty". In all honesty, I can't wait to make some girlfriends... I never ever made an effort to build relationships with the girls in my classes because I was too boy crazy, it's hitting me now but when people ask me who is my best friend, I seriously don't have one... it's really embarrassing, I usually just act like I do but as I look around, I see girls I already want to be friends with. I also see the school. it's way larger in person...

The start of high school means a new life, a new me and better yet, I finally get to discover who I really am when I'm not beside a boy. I'm not a feminist, I'm not suddenly gay or bi, I've just been so locked away. Who am I really? I mean, yeah, I have a cute face, I'm stylish I know that, but am I artistic? Poetic? Could I be a writer? maybe- Wait ... Oh wow, I see like 4 of them already...

"Chika!"

"Chika are you busy after school?"

"Hey Chi-chan, we're in the same class again, funny right?"

"Chika did you get my gift I sent you?"

As I stood at the school gates, boys from all angles approach me, some of my old classmates find me, some ugly and some cute. But this year I'm gonna hold back. I'm smart, I definitely have the willpower to do this. However, if boys still want to shower me with gifts and letters I'm not gonna be completely harsh, I'll accept their feelings and I guess I'll just tell them I'm not looking for anything right now. Yeah… that sounds good.

 _No broken hearts this year Chika, be ladylike._

-end of first chapter-


End file.
